


I'm High. Or Low.

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: CRACK I'M ON CRAVk, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just an autocorrect fic of CR AC K.I wrote the first to sentences.Its not about mcr but I had to choose a Fandom.





	I'm High. Or Low.

He woke up to a headache and a full bladder. It was a lovely dya but he didn't know what was coming. He had worked more tho and it was a mess that had been in the bathroom. It had been a long day since they had been in a locker room for 3 years so it is not a good idea for me so everybody is very excited about the internet huh. It is a big sad from the start of his life he's been number 2 and the future of his glasses has never been a good thing. He has been a great holiday and a great time for us in the bathroom. He has been a good friend to us and we are so glad to have the opportunity to meet and speak with him. He is a great guy and I am very proud of him for the class and his dedication to the black parade lyrics and now I'm gonna be a boy or a girl he had seen alone a lot of friends  
And feel like letting go ever to a place that you can just be happy with a little more than a few months. You can always find your happiness and just be happy you were happy when you were younger than you were to be the first and second to read your scripts. 

After Lunch they had separate classes for the first time in a while and the future violent of the school wearing animal onesies is a valid thing. They have to go on a chair trying to drink his own food. They are not allowed to be in the top 10 FANDOMS of the city below. The only friend he had was his mother. He was searching for a supportive app and thought that it was a mess that was not a good thing. It was a mess. I wish I could run. 

After the Coffee and TikTalk they stopped. They were outside getting a little bit of a slow burn but I like it a lot. They were outside and they had to be in a good mood. He was thinking of the way he did that he had to learn to do something with his life. The only thing that was not the best thing to do is to make sure that he is not the only one who has a good day and a happy life. He will make you feel better and better for you and your family. We will find you. 

A while later we will be in touch with you. Only 5 people's acting normal and you are a god. He has been a good dummy and has always had a strong understanding of the world. Under the circumstances he will not be able to Talk to you mah and to be in the same place as you. I hate to hear that you are not the kind of cup you should be drinking from. I am a walking meme. You are a very nice and beautiful person and I'm very proud of your work. Hope you are having a great time and I look forward to seeing you again. Thanks.


End file.
